The Long Goodbye
by Scoundrel
Summary: Logan ran again half a year after the happenings at Alkali Lake... PG for language Logan uses


The Last Goodbye, Part I  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I would love to own Logan, but he belongs to Marvel, like Rogue does, too. Ronan Keating owns the song 'The Long Goodbye' used in this fic. I don't get anything for this story except some pleasure at writing it.  
  
This is my first X-Men fiction (plus, I've only read one of the comics, what means I've got no idea about them v.v") and English isn't my mother tongue, so please don't hit me for grammar faults. ."  
  
I'll hope you enjoy reading though ^^" It's a Marie/Logan-fic taking place four years after X2. Mostly it's Logan's or Marie's (when there are inner monologues) and sometimes a general PoV. I think you'll guess who's speaking ^^ So, now I stop babbling. Please read and tell me what you think about it.  
  
+++The Last Goodbye+++  
  
Logan left again three and a half years ago. I broke up with Bobby meanwhile and started to be a loner again. It's making me strong. But only at the outside, inside I'm slowly breaking down of missing him.  
  
~* I know they say if you love somebody You should set them free *~  
  
I didn't do anything to hold him, because I knew everything I tried would be senseless.  
  
~* But it sure is hard to do Yeah, it sure is hard to do *~  
  
Although it was breaking my heart into so many pieces that they were just dust, gone with the wind. This was when I realized that my old crush on him had changed. It was when I realized that I love him.  
  
~* And they say if they don't come back again Then it's meant to be *~  
  
But what if he won't return? Is this how I'll lose him? I wished he would never be gone.  
  
~* But these words ain't pulling me through Cause I'm still in love with you *~  
  
No, I won't give up. He'll be back. At least for my 25th birthday. I'm not a pessimist; I've never been one. He promised he'd protect me, why shouldn't he keep his promise?  
  
~* I spend each day here waiting for a miracle *~  
  
I know, one day in the next few weeks I'll hear the roaring of Scott's motorbike again. And then he'll be back.  
  
~* But it's just you and me going through the mill *~  
  
We both have had so many problems in the past, but we've all managed them. And for this one we'll find a solution, too. Together.  
  
~* Sometimes I ask my heart did we really Give our love a chance *~  
  
Riding down the empty highways had always cleared my mind in the few years of my life I can remember of. But not this time. All my thoughts are circling round her. Day and night. And I just can't fight it. She thinks I left because I had to get over Jean. The truth is, I ran away from my feelings for her, for Marie. I've always known Marie had a crush on me. But when did I start to develop those feelings for her?! Was it the night in that damn tent when Mystique was lying on my chest, looking like Marie?  
  
~* And I knew without a doubt I turned it inside out *~  
  
But I can't let it happen. This isn't supposed to be right. She is so happy with the Popsicle Boy. I can't fuck up her life that way. By just crashing into it and take from her what I want.what I.need. No!! Don't even think of that, you idiot.  
  
~* And if we walked away Would make more sense *~  
  
I don't want to confront her with that feelings of mine. So I did the only thing that, to me, seemed being right: Run away.  
  
~* But it tears me up inside Just to think we still could try *~  
  
But what if it had worked? We never tried. No, no, it's just impossible. We're like darkness and light. They can't be together at same place without messing up everything. But.can't the shadow not exist without the light?  
  
~* How long must we keep riding on a carousel Getting round and round and never getting anywhere *~  
  
When the fucking hell will I stop thinking of her? Just only when I'm drunk, or what? She's anyway the dear of that Ice Freak. She's happy. She sure isn't even thinking of me more than a time or two a month, isn't she? I think I'll call her, when I get to the next village. I'll tell her that I won't return. I think she maybe should know. She'll have forgotten me completely soon.  
  
Logan passed the sign of a little village some time later. The sign which he passed entering town without paying attention at it read 'Laughlin City'.  
  
+++ ending of part I +++  
  
So. What ya think? Please, please review! I'll hurry with the next chapter as much as possible - but only if you want me to.  
  
Sincerely, Scoundrel *hopes 


End file.
